Thundra
Info wstępne "Sadystyczny medyk, świetnie!" Thundra to prawdziwy sadysta. uwielbia torturować thumb|ale ja jestem bez spodni...swoje ofiary i robi to bardzo często. Potrafi wymusić ze swoich ofiar nawet najpilniej skrywane sekrety. Zna doskonale anatomię wszystkich gatunków i często wykorzystuje tę wiedzę przeciwko nim. Wie jak unieruchomić lub skrępować swoje ofiary. Nikt nigdy mu nie uciekł. Kto ktokolwiek by powiedział że Thundra nie ma przyjaciół mocno by się zdziwił gdyż ma najlepszego przyjaciela. Relacje Warg - "och jaki piękny krzyk bólu, szkoda że to nie ja tam leżę..." (Warg, kiedy Thundra torturował wroga) Thundra jest sadystą a Warg masochistą. Pasują do siebie gdyż Thundra uwielbia zadawać ból a Warg lubi go odczuwać. Warg nie ma nic przeciwko by Thundra wbijał w niego igły, skalpele, szpilki lub strzykawki bo oboje to lubią... Soto - "Milcz jak do mnie mówisz..." (Soto, kiedy Thundra mu troszkę przeszkadzał) To othumb|Thundra w ataku na Haltinn nauczył Thundre medycyny i akupresury (w końcu potrafi unieruchomić przeciwnika co nie?). Soto rzadko się pojawia co czasami wkurza Thundre. Soto czasami pełni rolę "mamuśki" pilnując żeby Thundra nie zrobił czegoś czego będzie żałował... Kalus - "Jak zapewne wiecie, JA niczego się nie boję. No, ale przyznam, trochę się go, kurna, obawiam. No bo to jakiś psychopata k***a jest! Łazi tylko z tymi swoimi strzykawkami i wbija we wszystko jak leci. Zawsze można uciec. Nie żebym musiał, ale... no tak tylko mówię..." (Kalus podczas tłumaczenia kolegom z drużyny czemu nie chce przyjąć lekarstwa) Panicznie boi się Thundry zważywszy na lęk przed igłami a skoro Thundra z wielkim entuzjazmem potrafi wbijać je w ciało.... Thundra raz musiał go gonić żeby podać mu lekarstwo (musiał strzelić w niego z wiatrówki lotką z lekarstwem) Drake'y - "Hände hoch! Hände hoch , Jawohl! No on mi się zawsze źle kojarzy. Bo nie dość że to je***y szkop, to jeszcze się tak ciulowato zachowuje. No nie powiem, czasem pomaga, ale raz że rzadko kiedy jest a dwa że nigdy nie chce mnie leczyć. MNIE! Najważniejszego członka zespołu!" (podczas wywiadu z dziennikarzem na temat Thundry) On jak i wielu przed nim (patrz wyżej) boi się Thund ry oraz Soto. Tak często wzywa pomocy medycznej że Thundra przestał mu jej udzielać (robi to dopiero w bazie). Rogoness - Rogoness nie raz przekonał się jaki sadystyczny potrafi być wkurzony Thundra (na własnym ciele oczywiście). Nie darzy Thundry szczególną sympatią i dziwi się jak Warg może go lubić. Galeria Werebear.jpg hibernate_with_me_by_cunningfox-d5fvzae.png|Thundra i nami... (podstępem wyciągnął z niej informacje) or.png|sala zabiegowa Thundry a6256ab7c7b96393d04d0e3ed5c7fccd.jpg|po lewej Thundra po prawej Soto (Thundra nie umie pływać) 59ee901a93a040358a1151b75858498c.jpg|Soto (ten z tyłu) wyciąga Thundrę z wody Historia Niewiele o nim wiadomo jednakże stracił rodzinę jako 6-latek. Zaopiekował się nim Soto. Nauczył Thundrę podstaw ratownictwa, pierwszej pomocy i farmaceutyki. Niedługo potem (miał już 26 lat) Thundra zaczął pomagać Soto przy leczeniu członków drużyny Clawripper. Zaczął też brać zakładników z wrogich drużyn i torturować ich. Po pewnym czasie przeszedł na sadyzm. Jako sadysta stał się celem psychiatrów któży złapali go i odziali w kaftan bezpieczeństwa zamykając "Sadystę" w pokoju bez klamek (i materacach na ścianach, podłodze i suficie). Kilka miesięcy później uciekł z tego pokoju mając nadal na sobie kaftan. Kilka lat (Thundra miał 29 lat) po wydarzeniu z psychiatrykiem, do Clawripper dołączył kryminalista zwany Warg. Thundra podczas przeprowadzania badań zauważył że ten uwielbia ból. Mijały lata a Thundra i Warg stawali się przyjaciółmi... Pamiętniki Thundry przyjaciółmi...Przewróciłem się na łóżku. Bolała mnie głowa. Początki mojego pobytu w Fabryce nie były szczęśliwym wspomnieniem, tamten okres odcisnął naprawdę mocne piętno na mojej psychice. Tępo patrzyłem na papiery pokrywające ściany mojej sypialni. Opracowania liczbowe, dane statystyczne, wszystko miałem wyraźnie przed oczami. Mordowanie stało się dla mnie statystyką – ''uświadomiłem sobie – ''czymś, co można podliczyć i czasami się tym chwalić. Do dzisiaj bezpośrednio uczestniczyłem w odebraniu życia siedemdziesięciu czterem innym. Już nie mogę zmyć śladów krwi z moich kopyt… nieważne jak bardzo bym się starał. Chociaż nikt nigdy mi tego nie powiedział, wyobrażam sobie, że przydział do stałej obsługi fabryki zawdzięczałem swojej agresywnej naturze. Na dodatek stukrotnie wzmocnionej przez środowisko, w którym żyłem. Na początku walczyłem jedynie w obronie siebie i swojego jedzenia… lecz później zacząłem się bić dla samej przemocy. Odkryłem, że im dłużej przebywam w tym przeklętym budynku, tym bardziej jestem wściekły. Nie mogłem uwolnić furii, więc napięcie we mnie rosło, aż pewnego dnia wybuchłem i poważnie zraniłem młodą Niedźwiedzicę. Straciłem wtedy praktycznie wszystkich przyjaciół, a wraz z nimi swój rozum. Zmieniłem się w potwora i zacząłem odczuwać ulgę przez krzywdzenie innych. Na początku to nie były wielkie walki – dwa szybkie ciosy i miałem dosyć – lecz apetyt rósł w miarę jedzenia. Nachodziłem i biłem słabszych, chcąc ich cierpieniem zagłuszyć moją własną niedolę. Wielu próbowało uciekać – nie pozwalałem na to póki zakrwawieni nie błagali mnie, bym przestał. Ci, którzy stawiali opór cierpieli nawet bardziej.